Where is my demon?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Comment Castiel apprend-il la mort de Meg? (Megstiel léger)


**Bonjour! Voici mon point de vue sur comment Castiel découvrira que Meg est morte. Peut être considéré comme du Megstiel léger!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Légères insinuations sur le prochain épisode de la saison 9!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il y a une question que tu te poses alors que tu es allongé sur un lit que tu ne connais pas. Un lit douillet avec un bon oreiller pour soulager ton mal de tête et des couvertures bien chaudes pour t'empêcher de connaitre le froid de l'hiver. Ce confort, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment goûté, surtout depuis que tu es humain, et il te fait du bien, mais il y a cette question qui t'empêche d'en profiter pleinement. Une question à laquelle seuls Sam et Dean peuvent répondre. Ils sont là, dans les pièces à côté. Tu es au bunker depuis un petit moment, et tu n'es pas venu leur parler parce que tu es encore choqué par ce qui s'est passé. C'est simple, tu as vécu ta première expérience amoureuse, et finalement, ce n'était pas une expérience amoureuse. Tu as failli en mourir, et désormais, tu es allongé sur ce doux lit aux odeurs diverses, avec une cicatrice sur le ventre, là où une arme d'ange a failli t'ôter la vie.

Pas une seule fois depuis ton arrivée, tu n'es sorti de cette chambre. C'était toujours Sam qui venait d'apporter de quoi manger, c'était toujours Dean qui venait voir si tu n'avais pas de fièvre. Ces moments là, ils te rappelent encore d'autres souvenirs d'un passé que tu aurais voulu ne jamais connaitre, mais qui t'a quand même aidé. Tu te souviens de quand tu étais fou, quand tu avais amené la folie de Sam dans ton corps pour ne plus culpabiliser. Quand une autre personne s'occupait de toi avec te semblait-il de la tendresse, à l'époque. Cette tendresse, ici, personne ne te la donne vraiment. Cette tendresse dont tu as besoin, tu l'as eu avec une personne dont tu ignores tout depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était...tu ne t'en rappelles pas tellement ça remonte à loin, et la mémoire céleste te fait de plus en plus défaut. Tu deviens humain.

N'en pouvant plus de devoir te creuser les méninges, tu te lèves. Tu as parfois du mal à marcher, marcher ça demande de l'effort. Avant, quand tu avais encore tes ailes, marcher ne te demandait aucune concentration, maintenant il faut commander à tes jambes des ordres fatiguants. Mais tu ne recules pas devant la tâche, car cette question te hante trop pour que tu la laisses au placard. Tu prends le chemin de la salle principale, celle où les frères trainent le plus souvent avec Kevin. Kevin, tu t'en veux encore de l'avoir effrayé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus...mais c'est le passé maintenant, et il t'a pardonné. Du moins, tu t'obliges à le penser car pour toi, plus rien n'est pardonnable.

-Sam ? Dean ? interpelles-tu doucement pour ne pas les déranger.

Ils sont là, entrain de parler. Ils doivent sans doute chercher quelque chose pour tuer définitivement un chevalier de l'Enfer. Ah, les pauvres, s'ils savaient comment les tuer...et tu sais très bien qu'Abbadon est coriace, même si tu ne la connais pas tant que ça enfin de compte.

-Cas', tu ne devrais pas te lever comme ça, t'es encore faible ! s'inquiète Sam, venant vers toi.

Tu frissonnes, étrangement. Lui ne le remarque pas, mais toi, tu sens quelque chose de changé en lui. Ce n'est pas le sacrifice qu'il a failli faire qui l'a changé. C'est autre chose, tu ignores ce que c'est exactement, mais tu sais que Sam n'est plus le même. Le souci, c'est que ni lui ni Dean ne te parle de ça. Ils doivent te cacher quelque chose, comme toujours entre vous. Votre existence à trois doit cacher des secrets à chaque rencontre. Tu baisses le regard, tu ne veux pas te disputer avec tes amis tout de suite.

-Je sais, mais j'avais une question, réponds-tu de ta petite voix.

Le regard de Sam te fait frissonner tellement il ressemble à celui de toute ta famille que tu as déchiré. Mais tu secoues la tête, tu ne fais qu'un rêve, c'est la seule explication logique.

-Castiel, tu es vraiment trop fatigué, il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans ton lit et on répondra à tes questions, intervient alors Dean, prenant sa voix exaspérée par un tel comportement enfantin.

Avant, être si peu considéré par ton ancien protégé t'aurait crispé, tel l'ange que tu étais, mais maintenant que tu y es habitué, tu ne répliques pas là-dessus. Il ne comprendrait pas. Seul Sam semblait comprendre et voir ce que tu pensais à cet instant. Mais tu ne te dégonfles pas, tu dois savoir, c'est trop important.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il est advenu de Meg. Je m'interroge à son sujet, j'aimerais être sûr qu'elle se porte bien et qu'elle a réussi à retrouver une part d'humanité dans son âme démoniaque, déclares-tu avec un léger sourire attendri.

Car c'est la tendresse de Meg qui te manque, mais ça, tu ne l'avouerais qu'à elle, et pas à tes deux amis. Ils se moqueraient de toi, ou bien, ils te prendraient pour un fou. Etrangement, il n'y a que Sam qui te regarde dans les yeux. Un regard...qui te parait désolé. Que s'est-il passé, as-tu dis quelque chose de mal ? Tu prends doucement peur. Et si ce n'était pas toi qui avais dit quelque chose de mal, mais eux qui te cachaient quelque chose ? Comme ils ne répondaient pas, tu les supplias de tout te dire. Il fallait que tu saches où était ton démon.

-Où est Meg ?!

-Ecoute, Cas'...on est désolé...Crowley l'a tué, soupira juste Dean, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu voulais savoir ce qu'était devenue Meg Masters.

-Mais elle est morte en paix ! Elle est redevenue...une gentille. Elle voulait te sauver, enchaina Sam en voyant ton regard choqué et...troublé.

Oh Sam, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas tu ? Car maintenant, tu éprouves de la peine. Meg, ta petite Meg qui te draguait sans vergogne et devant tout le monde, elle est morte. Et on te dit qu'elle est morte pour toi, qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives ? Il n'est pas pire blessure que celle-ci, au fond. Même celles que les anges t'ont infligés, même celles qu'April t'a infligé, aucune ne fait plus mal que celle-là. Tu n'as même pas pu lui dire adieu, à ta démone. Et pourtant, tu aurais voulu l'encourager, l'épauler. Puisque Dean et Sam n'avaient plus besoin de tes services, tu aurais pu devenir l'ange de ton démon et la protéger. Mais non. Elle est morte pour toi, peut-être en ayant eu des sentiments pour toi.

Tu n'oses rien dire, cette révélation te fait mal. Tu ressens le mal, et celui-ci, il te prend directement au cœur. Sans rien articuler, tu repars vers ta chambre, mais avant, tu as pu voir le regard de l'ainé des Winchester. Il va te demander de partir. Tu le sais. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Tu aurais sans doute eu ta place avec Meg, mais là aussi on ne t'acceptera pas. Alors tu vas juste continuer à vivre en repensant à ta démone et à ton ancienne amitié brisée avec les frères. Tu vas continuer à te battre pour survivre, mais si jamais la mort t'emporte, tu ne lui hurleras pas de te laisser vivre. Ca, tu le feras pour les innocents.

Tu es Castiel, un ancien ange du Seigneur, et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dois être parce que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce monde là.


End file.
